I've Got Your Back
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: When it comes down to it, in the police force you have to have someone to cover you. Your Partner is that person. But when Naruto Uzumaki and his family suffer death treats, will Sasuke Uchiha be able to keep him safe? SasuNaru.KibaHin.SkiIno.SakuLee.TsuJ
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I've Got Your Back**

**Rating: M**

**Author: Me**

**Dedication: This fic goes out to a few people. One, my lovely twin Marlene. Two, The awesome author Fastforward who is amazing! And Third, Well. Lets go with my friends. They rock. lol. Love ya guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**Author Note: This is a SasuNaru Fic. And yes, there will be many chapters. Whoot. Finally.**

* * *

"Captain Uchiha. Although you have shown that you are more then worthy of this position, I will have to decline it to you. It seems you lack the personality and other traits that are necessary for the qualifications of the assistant chief. Therefore, I will be reassigning you to normal officer duty to begin the training I believe you missed while there." Kakashi Hatake, the chief of police, never even glanced up from the papers scattered on the wide oak desk in front of him. His face remained impassive.

"Sir, you have got to be kidding me! I've worked day and night for three years for this job. I have the requirements." Sasuke Uchiha pushed a few strands of raven hair out of his deep black eyes, shifting slightly forward in the uncomfortable metal chair. He continued to stare at the older man when nothing further was said. "Sir?"

"Sasuke, I've known you since what? Your were two or something? But over the years here I have noticed that you lack certain skills I was hoping you would pick up, but with the sudden death of Tenten you seem to have cut yourself off from everything, except the job." Kakashi folded his arms on top of his desk and looked up as he spoke.

Sasuke noticeably winced at the name of his former partner, clearly still having the guilty feelings of letting her die. She was murdered in a hold up in that she was uncovering for, but things got a little out of hand and she ended up shot through the stomach. Initially she had died from internal bleeding, but the Uchiha still blamed himself for not getting to her in time.

"I don't think you're ready for this, Sasuke. So I'm sending you back to officer duty with a new partner, Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi smirked slightly as he watched Sasuke's face suddenly go horrified.

"Uzumaki? You have got to be kidding me! I'm not working with that idiot. I was his superior for two years Kakashi and wanted to murder him myself, I'm not going to _work_ with him." The raven haired man stood and placed his hands, palm side down, on the desk. He knew that smirked and at the moment he wanted to punch it off of his silver haired mans smug face. "You're declining me the job I've wanted for so long and sending me back with a partner I might end up allowing to die. Are you sure this is the right choice?" The Uchiha asked softly, startling Kakashi in the lack of angry in his voice.

"It wasn't your fault, Sasuke."

"I've heard it before." Standing up straight, the man crossed his arms over his chest. His face was completely void of feeling, except the slight hurt in his eyes.

"I believe in you, Sasuke. You're the only person I would consider throwing Uzumaki's way. You'll watch his back, you'll be fine."

Sasuke nodded slowly and then turned to stock to the door. Resting a hand on the brass knob he glanced back. Kakashi smiled and nodded, motioning for him to go. With a sigh, Sasuke opened the door and stepped out on the office into the bright florescent lights.

* * *

"Aw man, Kiba. I went on this call today to arrest a guy trying to steal doughnuts. He was huge!" Naruto Uzumaki laughed lightly as he settled in one of the ugly chairs of the break room and propped his feet up on the coffee table before him. The blonde haired, blue eyed gorgeous man starred up at the other man as he walked in the door, his loyal dog, Akamaru, in tow.

While Naruto was just the normal duty officer, Kiba took up his time with the K9 team. His partner, Hinita and him were actually dating as well. And Naruto thought they made a wonderful couple.

"Damn. I bet you tried to help him." Cracking up into laughing, Kiba fell into the other empty chair with Akamaru climbing onto his lap to sit. Seconds later Hinita entered into the break room as well.

"Hey, Jerk. Thats not nice!" Naruto stuck his tongue out before looking over to the purple haired girl with a smile. "Hello Hinita. How are you today?"

"Hm. I'm fine Naruto-kun. Thank you for asking." She had long since lost the stutter and smiled back gently as she took a seat on the edge of Kibas chair. "How are you today?"

Naruto smiled back with the brightest grin he could and answered with, " I'm great. Actually. I'm waiting for my new partner. I'm kinda hoping their as great as you, Hinita."

The girl blushed lightly and Kiba stepped him with, "Stopping hitting on my girlfriend man."

The door to the break room was pushed open a bit to hard and no other then Sasuke Uchiha walked through the door. He was dressed in the required black pants and an extremely tight shirt with police written across both sides. Tied around his waist was the jacket that held the stations patch, which completed the outfit and hid his weapon belt.

"Well, well. If it isn't _Captain Uchiha_. Finally dislodge that stick from your ass? Because last I heard this room was to common for your almightiness." Naruto smirked, but couldn't help let his eyes drift over the man. Damn, He looked great in the uniform.

"Ha, burn Uchiha. He got your ass." Kiba laughed lightly, until Hinita placed a hand on his shoulder to silence him with a shake of her head. Clearly she knew something he didn't.

Sasuke said nothing. He glanced over the room quickly and grimaced before settling his gaze back on the blonde haired man. "I've been demoted moron. So loose the captain."

Both men were speechless. Sasuke Uchiha was demoted? He was the prize around here, the man who never made a mistake in his life. He was like the god of the police station.

"Oh, um, Sorry?" Uzumaki offered with a confused smile and Sasuke just shock his head lightly.

"So am I. I got stuck with an idiot like you for a partner."

"Oh." It took a minute for the words to process in Narutos mind and he yelled at the man for the comment. "I'm not an Idiot Teme!! Wait... you're my new partner!?!?" His face suddenly went horrified and he gulped. "Oh god no! I refuse to work with you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shock his head, "Sadly. We don't have a choice." And Naruto groaned.

* * *

_Code 211, Code 211. Closest squads are needed at 126 W. Konoha street. Repeat, Code 211._

The scratchy sound of a woman broke through the radio of the police car. Sasuke was seated behind the wheel boredly, while Naruto was reclined in the other seat. Both had been quite since they clocked in and were now sitting in the car watching traffic.

"Code 211? That's armed robbery. We close?" Naruto mumbled without even opening his eyes. He was way to comfortable.

"Yeah. That's Konoha Market, isn't it?" Sasuke tiled his head slightly to watch the blond and was surprised to see the mans eyes flash open and him immediately sit up. He looked panicked suddenly and that worried Sasuke.

"Oh my god. It is. Dammit, Sasuke, we have to get there." Concerned baby blue eyes looked his way and the man nodded as he turned on the car. "Hurry!" With a jerk of the wheel they pulled from the spot with loud pitched sirens filling the air and bright colored lights to follow.

* * *

"It was horrible!" A confused woman cried into her hands as one newbie officer tried to calm her, resting a hand on her shoulder as she burst into tears once more.

"Ma'am. Please, it's all right." He was doing his best to comfort her, seeing as she had a gun stuck in her face for the past fifteen minutes; but nothing seemed to sedate the woman's frantic manner.

However, the officer was saved as a voice called her name from the crowd of gathering people and soon enough a blonde haired man pushed he way through. Ducking under the bright yellow caution tape, he continued his sprint to her until she was wrapped in his arms, pink haired head tucked under his chin as she cried.

"God Sakura. Are you okay? What about mom?" Naruto was revealed to see his sister when they had arrived and jumped from the squad car even before Sasuke had fully stopped just to run over to her.

Sakura Haruno was a beautiful woman with an unusual color of pink hair. She was tall and thin, but not as tall as her brother. She was kind and loving; and she always knew what seemed to be the matter in any situation and exactly what needed to be done. So seeing her in tears broke Naruto's heart.

It was wonderful to see such a close relationship between people that were not blood related, but instead adopted together to the family of Jiraiya and Tsunade, owners of the Konoha Market. They were inseparable until the age of fifteen when Sakura was sent away to an all girls school for business training.

"Naruto. It was awful. He just came in with a gun and pointed it at me! Mom went upstairs for a moment and I was so scared, I didn't know what to do." She cried and Naruto sighed.

"Then she's fine?" No longer able to speak, the girl nodded just as a blonde woman was released from verbalizing what happened to the inside officers and exited the building that she worked so hard to achieve. She smiled tiredly in their direction and started the walk over.

As soon as she reached them she pulled Sakura from her brother and into her own bosom to sooth. "Thank god Naruto. I was hoping you'd be one of the officers to show up." She breathed the words and smiled at her son as the crying ceased. "Things just got out of hand here."

"Mom. Are you okay? Was anyone hurt?" Worried the blonde pressed from answers as a pale hand fell onto his shoulder. Glancing back he noted it to be from Sasuke and smiled as he nodded, glad someone was there. Looking back he watched the blonde woman shake her head sadly.

"A few people were shot, but all were just injured and should be fine. Money was taken, but that's a small price to pay for what could have happened." She stated and both men nodded in agreement.

Naruto stole a quick glance at Sasuke and for some reason he had the most horrible feeling in his stomach. Not to mention the feeling of someones eyes on him the entire time.

'_What the hells going on?'_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: M**

**Author: Me**

**Dedication: This fic goes out to a few people. One, my lovely twin Marlene. Two, The awesome author Fastforward who is amazing! Love ya guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**Author Note: This is a SasuNaru Fic. And yes, another Chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A tall man in a uniform stood in front of the main check out as he dusted a finger printing substance over the area in hopes that he could discover something linked to the crime. Many doubted that he would though, seeing as the crime scene was absolutely clean of any evidence. Clearly who ever had came in earlier knew exactly what they were doing and how to get away with it.

Naruto Uzumaki stood behind the man silently. After he had shrugged off the strange feeling of being watched, and assured his family he would get to the bottom of the ordeal, he had stood quietly and watched. Clearly he was thinking about something.

"Hey, Naruto. Why don't you just go home with your family. I can cover you here." Sasuke offered lightly. He might not have said anything, but seeing the man this way actually frightened him. It was so unlike the Naruto he knew, and he wished it would end.

Which to his relief, it somewhat did. "Nah, I was just thinking; but thanks Sasuke. I kinda want to be here to see it with my own eyes, You know?"

The raven haired man nodded and turned to glance over the store which was closed for the day. Officers of different kinds moved over the area, discussing how the felt and what need to be accomplished. A few captains of different squads stood off to the side, determining what was the next best step and Sasuke grimaced.

"Do you miss it? Being Captain and all." A voice from his side jolted him and he glanced to see Naruto was beside him, looking in the same direction.

"No, it wasn't something that was very important to me."

"Oh, well. Sorry."

Sasuke was about to retort with a lame comment about not needing anyone's pity, but a pretty blonde stepped up in front of the pair with a bright smile. "Guys, aren't you suppose to be _working_, not_ talking_?"

The woman was lovely. Beautiful golden locks were pulled back from her face into a ponytail, except from the piece of long bang she had in the front. Pushing it out of the way she revealed clear skin and bright eyes that shone with happiness.

"Probably, but what are you going here Ino? I thought Shika was pushing you off duty because of the baby." Naruto smiled at the woman. Ino Yamanaka was one of Sakura's closets friends, meaning that she was almost part of the family itself. They had known each other for years and went way back. He had even served as the best man when she married herself to Shikamaru Nara, another officer he was acquainted with.

"Oh please, Naruto. I'm only six weeks. It's not practical for me to leave yet, and you know that."

"Of course Ino, I just figured Shika would have pushed you into it; but then again he doesn't stand a chance to you." Both blondes laughed at his comment and since Sasuke had been ignored he rolled his eyes and snorted as he looked away.

"Oh! Sorry. You know Sasuke Uchiha, right Ino?" Naruto questioned proudly.

"Of course, I've heard Captain Hyuuga mention him before. However, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ino Yamanaka." She held out a delicate hand for him to grasp.

Sasuke reached out with his own pale and to take her hand in a steady, yet soft handshake. Two shakes were accomplished before both released.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. Congratulations on the child." Sasuke was so polite that it actually amazed Naruto at how he could change personalities like that.

Ino murmured a thanked appreciation before Naruto stepped into the conversation. "He's my new partner."

Sasuke glanced at him as Ino gasped, "You mean, oh my god. This is wonderful. Congrats Naruto! I'm sure Sasuke and you will be great partners. You guys seem alike you know."

Both men snorted at that comment, glanced at one another, and folded their arms over their chests as they looked away. Ino got the last laugh.

* * *

"Alright. Tomorrow I want all the security cameras to be checked over, make sure nothing was missed. CID is down looking over the area as we speak. Sasuke, check the lab reports as soon as they come in and don't forget. Alright? Get lost, the next shift came handle it." Kakashi glanced over his officers and waved.

It had been a long day and the first shift was finally being released to go home and get some sleep before they had to return. Sasuke and Naruto walked out into the parking lot together, neither speaking.

The taller man stopped in front of the black sports car waiting for him and glanced to Naruto as he continued, except there were no other cars past his own. "Loser, where are you going?"

Naruto stopped to look back with a black expression, wrapping his arms around himself against the cold that hint him. "Uh, Home. Where else?"

"Do you have a car?" Sasuke questioned, opening his own door but keeping his eyes on the other man as he shook his head and explained that it was in the shop for about a week. Sighing, Sasuke said, "Get in. It's to cold to walk or whatever you're planning on doing."

Before he could protest, Sasuke slid into the drivers seat and slammed the door shut tight. Naruto watched him start the engine and wait. Without other word he moved around the car, opened the passengers door and slid into his own seat.

Cold air met him from the vent once the door was closed, clearly the car was trying to warm itself up. Sasuke glanced at him and the blonde smile, murmuring a thanks to his partner.

"No problem. You should have said something. Where do you live?" Carefully Sasuke shifted gears and pressed the gas pedal. The car lurched forward and began a steady pace out of the parking lot, only slowing down or speeding up when the right pedal was pressed.

"I didn't want to bother you. Um, 99 W. Hope street. It's about three blocks from the Konoha Market." Naruto explained and settled into the seat. Finally the car seemed to be working its magic and sending out heat now.

"Dobe, I don't think it would have bothered me. I live about a block from you. 115 W. Lakewood Dr. It's right around the corner." Glancing up at the street signs, Sasuke made sure he was traveling the right way and made sure he wouldn't miss Naruto's street.

Feeling a little dumb at the moment, Naruto just mumbled an "Oh, whatever bastard." And shut his mouth for the rest of the drive and instead watched out the window.

Once they pulled up to a beautiful white house that Naruto declared was his, the blonde turned to look at Sasuke next to him. Smiling once more he said, "Thanks Sasuke, I appreciate it." He reached from the door handle, popped it open and climbed from the snazzy black car. However, he didn't slam it like the other except and instead leaned over to look back in. "Um. Do you wanna come in and hang or something? I don't think anyone is home, But I mean if you have better things to do..." The Blonde trailed off, leaving it open.

A little surprised, Sasuke shrugged and cut the engine. He had no life and he sure as hell didn't want to go home to stare at his brother. Naruto shut his door as the other man opened his own, slamming it shut behind him. Leading the way up the path way, Naruto unlocked the front door and threw it open. He was greeted by silence which confirmed no one was home at the time. Shrugging the jacket from his shoulders and kicking his shoes by the door he walked into the living room off to the side. Sasuke merely smirked, taking off his own shoes before following the other.

"So? You wanna beer?" Naruto was already standing in the doorway to the kitchen when Sasuke entered the living room, looking over the raven with a questioning glance. Sasuke merely nodded and plopped down into one side of the overly stuffed couch. He took a moment to look over the valuable objects and expensive furniture that littered the room and was quite surprised that the idiot actually had a clean house.

Stalking back into the room quietly on sock covered feet, Naruto held out a Budlight beer in his hand for Sasuke to take. Grasping it with his own pale hand as the blonde released, he noticed the frigid temperature coming from it as condensation spotted the outside. Seeing as it was already opened, he brought the bottle to his mouth and swallowed a gulp of the amber liquid. "Thanks."

Sighing, Naruto fell next to him on the couch. "No problem. Glad you decided to join me, even though its been a pretty long day."

"Yeah, it has. Loser."

Growling under his breath, Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Don't call me that, bastard."

Sasuke just smirked as he took another sip off the drink in his hands, listening to the blonde mumble under his breath about letting assholes into his house.

Suddenly Naruto perked up, glancing around the room and taking a moment to sniff the air. "Hey Sasuke, Do you smell that?" He seemed confused as he looked to the man next to him.

"Do you normally smell the air like a dog?" Even so, the raven haired man took in a whiff of the area, frown clearly on his face.

Naruto just waved him off and stood up, "No, it's like gasoline or something. Maybe someone left the stove on or something, but I don't think anyone has been home." Shrugging, Naruto maneuvered around the large coffee table and began to head to the kitchen.

Suddenly a thought struck Sasuke and he jumped to his feet. "Naruto!" He grabbed the mans arm and yanked him the other way, ignoring the protest and yells. Hurrying to the front door he threw it open and shoved Naruto out in front of him. The blonde almost tripped as he jumped over the steps to avoid them, Sasuke hot on his tail. Once more he grabbed the blonde and hauled him as fast as he could across the street to the neighbors lawn.

"Bastard, What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, waving his hands in anger at the man.

Before Sasuke could explain, a loud explosion came from the beautiful white house in front of them. Both men ducked as it burst into flames.

Naruto stood in shock, while Sasuke watched without emotion. They were in that house only moments ago.

"Oh my God, Sasuke. What the hell just happened?" Worried and confused baby blue eyes glanced his way and Sasuke sighed.

"I don't know Naruto. I don't know."

* * *

Reviews Are ♥! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: I've Got Your Back**

**Rating: M**

**Author: SasuNaru1025**

**Disclaimer: Simply, I don't own.**

**Dedication: This fic goes out to a few people. One, my lovely twin Marlene. Two, The awesome author Fastforward who is amazing!**

**Author Note: Okay. This is a major Chapter and I'm sure you're going to think, wtf is wrong with her! Not him! Wtf? **

**Yeah, I know. Muwahaha. Eat that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Different types of vehicles were parked outside of the burnt down house of Naruto Uzumaki. Two fire trucks, two police squad cars, one K9 unit, and an ambulance that wasn't needed. People from the various cars ran around as orders were told by their Captains.

A blonde and raven haired man sat on the back of the open door ambulance, after being forced to a check over. One was extremely pissed, and the other was in a state of shock to what just occurred.

"Sasuke.."

"Hmm?" The other questioned as he glanced at the man next to him, ugly blue blanket falling off of one of his shoulders. Reaching for him, he pulled it back over the shivering tanned body. "What is it?"

Naruto took a shaking breath and closed his eyes. "What am I going to do?"

Sasuke starred in amazement. For once in his life he had no answer to that question, and he could see that Naruto didn't either. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sasuke answered. "Figure out what's going on, I guess."

The blonde numbly nodded in reply, and silence once more enveloped them.

* * *

"Dear God. Naruto, you could have died. Oh my god." Sakura cried hysterically for the second time that day, except this time Tsunade broke down in tears as he hugged the other side of her son. Jiraiya stood behind with a hand firmly on a tanned shoulder.

Sasuke stood back and watched the family gathering in the small room of the police station. He had been asked if he wanted to leave by more then one person, but he refused to leave the blondes side because of a reason he did not know.

"I'm fine, Sakura. Mother. Just stop crying, I don't like it." Naruto whispered lightly, his eyes becoming a darker shade of blue from him being wore down and tired. "I'm alive and well, Thanks to Sasuke." Looking up, he smiled in the ravens direction.

"Hn." Crossing his pale arms over his well built chest he looked away in embarrassment.

Both women seemed to calm considerably, straightening and looking the same way as the blonde. Tsunade wiped her tears with a gentle hand as she moved over. Suddenly, Sasuke found her arms around him in a motherly hug, which surprised him in how much he actually missed them. He returned it after a brief moment out of respect, or so he told himself.

Pulling back, the woman smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke. Thank you so much for saving my son. I don't know what I would have done if I lost him."

Onyx eyes connected with hers and he nodded. "I was only doing what I believed was right, ma'am." He told her and she released him to go back to her son.

The door to the room was carefully pushed open and a silver haired man with a good portion of his face covered poked in. Seeing that it was safe to enter, he opened it the rest of the way and stepped inside. "Well, Hello again." He greeted.

"Kakashi, any news?" Naruto asked quickly, hoping that perhaps this thing with his family would end.

Shaking his head, Kakashi sat down in an open chair and placed a file in front of him. "Not yet Naruto, but its clear that this has something to do with you. Maybe even your family. So," He paused, looking to Sasuke. "I'm opening an investigation to see what's going on and hopefully something will show up. Your family will be put under surveillance from their home; However, you will be accompanied by an undercover officer at all times."

Gapping, Naruto yelled, "What!? I don't need to be baby sat Kakashi! I'm an officer myself, I don't need one watching me!"

Raising a hand, the silver handed man cut off the obnoxious squalling. "I'm aware of that, Naruto. But this is my decision and I want someone with you. Two heads are better then one." Kakashi stated as he opened the file and looked over the papers. Picking out the on he wanted, he slid it over to the boy. There was a bit of information and a picture attached. "This is your new roommate, so to speak."

The room went quiet as the three looked over the white sheet. Naruto looked up with a quizzical glance to his black haired partner. "S-Sasuke?"

Tilting his head in confusion, the mentioned man took a step forward to look over Kakashi at the paper, indeed seeing his own identification picture. Suddenly relief hit him. Even if he didn't know why.

"Yep, Sasuke. I figure he just became your new partner, so why spilt you up? Of course Sasuke has all the training he needs for it as well. It works out perfectly."

Any argument Naruto had about being watched by someone was lost in his mouth. He actually was a little excited that he would be staying with the other man, even if that confused him. He'd never been really attached to someone before. "Alright, Sasuke it is then."

"Great. I'll set you two up with a temporary apartment so Officer Uchiha here won't have to take you in. Plus I don't want you with family for safety reasons." Kakashi rose from the seat and waved as he went to exit.

"There's no need, I don't mind him moving in with me. I've got the room, you know that Kakashi." Sasuke stated boredly, starring off randomly.

Stopping for one a moment, Kakashi nodded. "Of course, if you insist." Taking the silence as an affirmative, he slipped from the room once more.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto made sure he had the other mans attention before he spoke, "Thank you."

Nodding in a form of a welcome, Sasuke reached a pale hand into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. He was suddenly feeling guilty again.

'_Maybe I can keep you safe._'

* * *

"Chief, what's going on?" Kiba questioned as he approached the silver haired man, motioning to the glass filled room of Naruto and his family. Akamaru was leashed next to him, wagging his tail playfully.

"Ah, Kiba. I was wondering when you were coming in. It's about the next shift, correct?" Kakashi ignored what he had asked and instead began to look through a pile of papers in front of him.

Glancing at the standard clock on the wall, Kiba answered, "Yeah, in about ten minutes. But hey, what's up with Naruto?"

Shaking his head he pointed to the normal meeting room. "We'll discuss it when the others arrive. Get everyone in there for me please."

Saying nothing, Kiba watched Kakashi stalk for to his office and shut the door. Shrugging, he tugged on Akamaru's leash and began his own route over to the room.

"Yo. Meeting for the first shift, Now!" He shouted, letting it echo through the halls.

* * *

After wishing his family goodbye with hugs and gentle words, Naruto was ushered from the room by his partner who lead him down the hallway. Clearly tried and depressed about his current situation, the blonde was practical dragging his feet. All he wanted to do was crawl into a bed and sleep this whole thing off like it had never happened; however, he doubted he could.

"Nn. God, it's like my whole body hurts to move." Naruto whined to himself, although saying it loud enough that the other man could hear him.

Taking a moment to glance, Sasuke smirked. "You're just tired, Loser. You'll get to sleep as soon as we get home."

Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke into the elevator, leaning against the back wall wearily and rubbed his eyes with his palms, groaning.

Seconds later the door opened to the first floor and they exited into the empty hall. Sasuke glanced around, making sure nothing was out of place and once he was satisfied, he sighed. It was true that he was trained for this sort of thing, but he began thinking he was a little out of practice after what happened to Naruto's house. He should have known.

For the second time today, both men walked out of the large glass door of the police headquarters and started for the familiar black sports car that belonged to Sasuke. Sliding into their own respective sides, it wasn't long until they were on the road to Sasuke's house.

"Thanks again, for everything." Naruto mumbled as he leaned his head against the cold window, liking the feeling against his warm skin. He was tired and weak, both mentally and psychically. He was almost asleep as it was.

Sasuke turned onto the main street and glanced over at his partner. "It's not a big deal, loser."

"Hm, Don't... call me that, bastard."

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes, noting the silence of the car, except for the even breathing from Naruto. Hn, the idiot fell asleep against the window.

Reaching for the knob on the radio, he pushed it in. The low sound of jazz filled the car and Sasuke leaned back in his seat slightly. It always seemed to relax him and he was sure that he needed it by now.

In was peaceful out, seeing as it was already the early hours of the morning. From a glance to the clock in the car it was already five am. The road was pretty much clear of any car, except for the occasional car passing by. So when a loud honk came from behind him, it slightly startled him.

Sitting up, Sasuke glanced in the rearview mirror to see a sleek, jet black car behind them. The windows were heavily tinted and that was the first sign Sasuke needed to know the situation had just changed. The second was when it sped up to_ lovingly_ tap the back of his sports car.

"Dammit." He swore, swerving into the next lane of the doubled lane street to avoid other bump. Naruto's head connected painful with the window at the jerk to the wheel and he yelped.

"What the hell, Sasuke!?" Opening tried, surprised baby blue eyes, Naruto stole a glanced at Sasuke who was flicking his gaze from the road to the mirrors. What worried Naruto more was the look of anger and determination on the others face. "S-Sasuke?"

"Get down, stay as far down on the ground as you can." He stated, jerking the wheel hard to avoid the other car once more. Seeing no movement, he yelled, "Naruto! Get Down!"

Suddenly Naruto scrambled onto the small space on the floor, mostly on his knees. The other half of his body was bent stomach first on the seat, laying flat.

"What's going on?" The blonde asked, but got no reply as there was a bang from behind of them and the back window shattered into a million pieces, bullet going right past Sasuke's head and out the front. "Fucking god!"

"Jesus, Those assholes." Sasuke cut a hard right onto other street, tire scrapping on the tar before flooring the gas pedal again. The black car didn't seem fazed as it caught up to them again, swerving from side to side behind them widely. Naruto reached behind him and under his shirt to pull on his gun which was hidden there. Leaning up to look out the back, he aimed and fired two shots; however, the other car avoided them to the right.

"Naruto, get down. They're after you jackass." Sasuke glanced over his shoulder as they sped up on his side and rammed into him again. Grunting he held the wheel tighter and tried to escape their path. It was no use though as the they became parallel to him, firing another shot in that Sasuke had to duck to avoid, followed by two more were fired after that and suddenly the car jerked.

Tires lost air from being punctured and the car caught, flipping over from the speed it was at. It then caught on its right side and spun until to rammed into a building on the corner. Steam drifted from the over used and broken engine; the soft sound of static-y jazz flowed out.

Pulling to a slow spot, the passengers door was opened and a tall person stepped out to observe the scene with mild interest. "Maybe this time he'll stay down." The seething voice stated.

"Perhaps. It's like killing two birds with one stone, isnt it brother?" The drive countered and smiled evilly at the scene.

Slowly a smirk spread across the others face and he slide back into the car, slamming the door shut. "Perhaps, Get me out of here, Temari. I don't want to be around when the cops collect their bodies."

"Of course, Garaa. Of course."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: I've Got Your Back**

**Rating: M**

**Author: SasuNaru1025**

**Disclaimer: I went to court for ownership, and somehow lost my house. O.o**

**Dedication: This fic goes out to a few people. One, my lovely twin Marlene. Two, The awesome author Fastforward who is amazing!**

**Author Note: Okay. Omg. Another chapter, No way! Except, Yes way. lol.**

**Yeah, I know. Muwahaha.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, this is going to be a pretty hard meeting for some of us." Kakashi stood in front of the group of officers, looking over a few of them that would take the news the hardest. He smiled sadly, having lost the fabric that normally covered his face. "It's about Naruto." 

There were a few surprised glances and a couple audible gasps.

"You all know about the robbery at Konoha Market early today, correct?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, it seems it was just the beginning of threats against Naruto. You see, this evening his house was set on fire by explosion."

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Ino asked worriedly, clearly upset about the news in which she was just informed about.

Kakashi nodded slowly, "Yes, Naruto is fine, but I'm opening an investigation to see what's going on. Officer Uzumaki was sent home with Officer Uchiha, his new personal body guard. I'm hoping this will keeping him safe from whoever it is that's after him."

Ino sat back in her chair with a sign, not clearly convinced that her friend was safe, and her husband tried to assure her that Kakashi knew what he was doing. She nodded, the looked back up to the man.

"Alright. I want every file of Uzumaki looked over. All files of people he brought in for prosecution are to assessed and if any of them got out, bring it to me. This could be a grudge case on our hands." Kakashi paused, glancing over the first shift. "Officer Yamanaka, Nara, Inuzuka, and Hyuuga; I'm putting you on his case. Captain Hyuuga? You will observe and lead this investigation."

"Yes Sir." Neji commented from his standing potion in the back, arms crossed over his chest as he looked over his new team. The others had no complaint either and instead nodded.

Smiling lightly, Kakashi nodded. "Then, you're dismissed."

However, before anyone could move a man entered the room hurried and walked straight up to the head chief. "Sir, as you requested, a call has came in. Squads are needed immediately. Apparently someone witnessed a hit and run on Konoha street."

Kakashi froze, smile disappearing. "What type of car was hit?"

"I believe it was reported as a black Acura sports car." The man stated, looking over the paper within his hand.

"Dear god, That's Sasuke's car."

* * *

'_Get up, you have to get up.'_ Sasuke kept telling himself that, over and over; but nothing seemed to allow him to force his eyes open. His body was sore and he could feel blood dripping from the large gash on his forehead, which was caused when it rammed a little to hard into the window. The air bag had went off as planned; however, glass had puncture it in the accident and it lay airless against the steering wheel.

'_Naruto, You have to save him.'_

Groaning loudly in the silence, Sasuke forced his onyx eyes open. His head was laying against the shattered window and the ground, realizing that his car was on it side. Shifting painfully in the small car he tried to look over to Naruto. '_Please be okay, please.'_

Said man was still in the car, though his upper half was dangling uncomfortably over the gear shift since his legs were caught on the floor. He was currently unconscious, that much Sasuke was sure about.

There was a hissing coming from the engine and Sasuke was hoping from the stream, not that it was suddenly going to explode as he unbuckled himself from his seat and pushed his butt onto the ground to sit.

"Naruto?" He questioned lightly, trying to push the man off of the gear shift. "Naruto, wake up."

There was a groan and then a loud yelp. "Stop! Don't..." Sasuke's movements ceased and silence filled the automobile, except for the painful breathes from the blonde. "Oh god, Sasuke. My leg is stuck, I think I broke a rib, and there's something wrong with my back." He whimpered lightly, trying to turn his head to look at the raven. He was scared, and he wasn't going to lie.

Sighing, Sasuke tried to maneuver himself onto his knees. They had to get out of there, it wasn't safe. However, the sudden movement caused Naruto to panic, "Oh god, please don't leave me. Please, Sasuke, please don't leave." He was practically crying now, and Sasuke grimaced.

"Shh, Naruto. Stop. I'm not going to leave you. We're partners, idiot. I'll get you out of here somehow." He soothed, lifting his hand to brush the blonde's black shirt off of his back. _'One problem at a time.'_

Glancing over the tanned skin of the other, Sasuke frowned. There was a large, already forming bruise like mark just above the pelvis bone that lead all the way up to his shoulder blades. _That had to hurt_ Clearly at some point in the crash his back had made contact with the dash board of the car, and that explained the pain there. His ribs were of course hit when he was thrown over the gear shifted, whether broken or not he couldn't tell.

Thus left his foot which was stuck and to even try to help him he was going to have to stand up. Also becoming groin to face with Naruto in the small space.

"Don't leave me." Naruto whispered in a pled, breathing becoming more difficult in his pained condition.

Aburtly, Sasuke stood, even before Naruto had time to register it. Coming to his full height was not possible with the car door closed, so grabbing onto the latch he threw it open, having it get caught on the hinges to stay wide. "I'm going to get you out of here, Naruto." He said dryly, feeling a slight jolt shoot through him as Naruto's head brushed against his thigh. Moments after he found a tan hand wrapped around his ankle lightly, the blonde needing something to hold onto.

Turning his head to look into the small space of the floor, Sasuke tried to determine were actually Naruto was stuck at. It seemed that it was just his knee was caught under the seat, which could easily be fixed if he was sitting up right.

'_I've gotta get him out of here, now.'_ Sasuke thought to himself with a regretful sigh. He was going to have to leave Naruto, although only for a second or two. Even so, he would have to break his promise.

"Naruto? I've got to get out of the car, okay? It's the only way to pull you out." Sasuke stated as other plea came from him, but continued, "I'll be here, I promise you that."

The hand from his ankle lost its grip and he took that as a sign to go ahead. Placing his hands on the edge of the car and using his arms to haul himself up, Sasuke escaped onto the side of the car in the air. Then he leaned back down to look in. "I'm here." He murmured in a form of comfort and Naruto whimpered lightly.

Reaching back into his car, Sasuke managed to wrap hands under Narutos' shoulders lightly. "This is going to hurt like a bitch, but I have to get you out." He spared not even another moment and instead pulled Naruto up.

"Son of a bitch! Put me down, put me the fuck down Sasuke!" Naruto's voice yelled out as the pain over ridded his system. However, Sasuke ignored him and pulled him up some more. "God, oh fucking god dammit. Sasuke, put me down, it hurts. It fucking hurts." Shuttering breathes

escaped as Narutos' mouth as his leg was easily freed and he was pulled from the broken car, and settled into the ravens lap as he fell backward. "Oh god, oh fucking god."

Sasuke sighed, arms draped lightly over Narutos' shoulders. "It's okay, Naruto. You're alright now. It's okay." He whispered into the blondes ear, clearly comfortable with their position.

"It hurts Sasuke, it hurts so much." The blonde whined lowly, voice sounding horse. He was choking to regain air loss, while trying to calm himself. Sasuke could only frown and murmur comforting words.

Giving the man a moment to relax, Sasuke glanced around and decided they had to get off the car. There were people now gathering outside to see what was going on and his frown deepened as he realized no crews were on the scene yet. "Hey, you. Come over here." He shouted over to a young man standing out with a pretty looking woman in her pale pink nightgown. Nodding the man glanced at her and hurried over.

"Dear god, it's a wonder your alive." The brunette commented as he glanced up at the pair on the top of the car. He was a nice looking man, prefect skin except for the scar mark running across his nose. His chocolate hair was pulled off his face and up into a pony tail, showing off beautiful brown eyes.

Sasuke sighed and nodded. "I agree with you there, but I need your help getting him down. He's hurt, extensive back and chest injury." He leaned his head a little to close to Naruto's as he glanced over his to see if he was still conscious; his breathing evening. The car creaked at the sudden moved and Sasuke was positive it was time to get down.

"Uh, okay, but I'm not sure of what I'm doing." The man said worriedly, eye brows scrunching.

Sasuke huffed, then shifted his body weight. "Just hold him when I let him down to you. Under the arms is the best place to avoid further damage." Naruto was unhappy as he was slid with Sasuke, grunting in pain and letting his head roll back to Sasuke's shoulder. "One more time Naruto. Hold on." He whispered softly in the mans ear, his nose tickling the natural blonde hair.

Grasping him under the arms he slid Naruto's body off of the car and down into the mans open arms. Naruto was not exactly quiet either, but Sasuke didn't blame him for the utterly pained yelling. Once he was safe in the others arms he hopped down, boots connecting with cement. The browned haired man held Naruto for less then a few seconds before he was wrapped bridal style in Sasuke's arms, being carried from the wreckage. Only then did the faint sound of sirens fill the air.

'_A lot of good they did.'_ Sasuke thought to himself, glancing down at the bundle in his arms. Narutos head was laying gently against his chest, breathing heavily from his open mouth. Azure eyes were closed in pain and there was a fairly large hand grasping the front of his shirt. _'Thank god he's alive.'_

Glancing down the long open road, Sasuke noticed the few of the familiar squad cars racing to the scene and shifted the weight in his arms evenly but carefully.

"S-Sasuke...? Am I going to be okay..?" The blonde whispered in his delirious state. His voice cracked, and his breath hitched.

"Shhh. Your going to be fine," Came an automatic reply, not even bothering to look down. "You'll be fine, Naruto." He reassured.

The only problem was that Sasuke wasn't certain anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: I've Got Your Back**

**Rating: M**

**Author: SasuNaru1025**

**Disclaimer: I went to court for ownership, and somehow lost my house. O.o**

**Dedication: This fic goes out to a few people. One, my lovely twin Marlene. Two, The awesome author Fastforward who is amazing!**

**Author Note: Alright loyal readers, I've come with a note. Seeing as most of this story has been "omg that happened?", I've decided you need a break with some comic releif thats not that funny, but better than nothing. And some SasuNaru.**

**Sasuke might seem a little OOC. I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me.**

Also, Thank you Kodoku na Oujo. You have been one of my first reviewers to actually stay with me each update and I love you! Haha, So I'm writing you a note here for being so wonderful. Thank you once more.

annnnnd. To the anon. reviewer known as 'a', I do realize what you mean by Sasuke is a cop and would not have moved Naruto because of his back which could have caused more damage, but he was also, like any other cop, taking in what was going on around him. Suppose the car exploded because of the evil author I am. Naruto would have been in a lot more damage, so it was worth the risk to move him. He's a cop, not a medic. However, Thank you for the review. :

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kakashi, let me go back in there." Sasuke demanded from his position outside of the hospital room that Naruto Uzumaki was placed in. Two days the blonde had been lying in that bed and yet he had still been thrown out by his chief. Didn't he understand that he had to be with him? 

Once more, for the thousand time, Kakashi shook his head no and stepped in front of the door to block any entree. "Officer Uchiha, I've told you already that his family wishes to be with him alone. That makes you uninvited and not moving past this door. Is that clear?"

"No, its not apparently, otherwise I wouldn't be trying. With all due respect _sir, _you assigned me to this case and to keep him safe. I can't do that when I'm not there. Now let me in the fucking door." He swore, narrowing cold black eyes at the man in front of him. Kakashi however seemed unaffected.

"Sasuke, you are pretty damn lucky I've known you since you were a child or your ass would be so far out of this hospital, and off the force. Now sit down, and shut up. You are not getting in there unless his family requests it." The mans voice was low in warning, and Sasuke backed off.

Huffing and crossing his arms, he fell into the one of the uncomfortable chairs placed in front of the room. Silence then fell over them, except for the voices of hospital staff or cart wheels as there were dragged hurriedly down the long white halls. Sasuke was sure that he was going to go crazy being out here for to long.

Although, he wasn't going to have to worry about it as the handle to Naruto's room was pulled open and Sakura's bright pink head peeked out. Tear marks once more stained her pretty face. "Kakashi, sir, Naruto's asking for Officer Uchiha again. Mother thinks it best to let him in."

Frowning, the silver haired man nodded, motioning for Sasuke to go ahead. Jumping up from the seat, he hurried to the door as Sakura took a step back in let him, however, Kakashi caught his arm. "Sasuke. Watch yourself." Rasing an eye brow in half question and half confusion, Sasuke opened his open to say something, but Kakashi released him and nudged him forward. "I'll be back in a bit." Sasuke watched him stalk down the hall and shrugged, entering the room quickly only to have Sakura shut the door behind him.

Once inside he noticed that the curtains were pulled wide to allow light to flutter in, and that the mood of the room seemed a bit brighter compared to when he left. Naruto's family was smiling sadly at th blonde who was the sole occupant of the twin sized hospital bed.

"Hmm, Sasuke." Naruto slurred, reaching out an arms carefully for the raven who took stand at the side of his bed. "I missed you, why'd you leave me?" He giggled, having his hand bunch in the mans shirt to pull him down closer. "Don't you love me any more?" He whispered low and seductive like.

Smirking, Sasuke pulled the hand from him and squeezed it lightly. "If you weren't so high on pain medications Naruto, I'd think you were coming onto me." He released the hand and stood straight once more as the blonde fell into another laughing fit. He turned to look at Tsunade and Jiraiya at the foot of the bed and nodded in greeting, Sakura taking a seat across from him.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry about asking Kakashi to keep you out. We just wanted sometime with him alone, I didn't think you would be so upset by it." Tsunade took her husbands hand into her own lap and smiled fondly. "The brats never been very close to anyone before, so I must say it's a surprise that he kept asking for you and that you actually wanted in here to be with him."

"That's because Sasuke looooves me, mommy. Mhm." Naruto shifted in the bed and winced, humming to himself.

Sasuke snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to hide the blush forming on his face. "Actually, it's my job."

"I highly doubt that." Jiraiya finally spoke up, glancing at his wife with a slight grin.

Tsunade nodded with a smile, however it faded as she looked at Sasuke, eyes narrowing. "You listen here brat. You hurt him and I swear to god you won't be a man anymore. Do I make myself clear?"

"Nope, nope, nope, No hurty Sasuke." Naruto chipped in.

Raising an eye brow, Sasuke opened his mouth to say something again, but decided to shut it. What the hell was going on? _'I think she just gave me an okay to date her son. While he's delirious. Great.' _

"Yes ma'am, I don't plan too." Sasuke said, finding nothing else to say at the moment. Honestly, what exactly was he suppose to say?

Sakura suddenly let out a soft laughter as she looked up from the ground. "Can anyone say awkward now?" She smiled at Sasuke and then looked to her brother. "Although, he likes you a lot. You know? But anyway, how long have you guys been together. Behind our backs a mean?"

"Forever, right baby. Haha, Sasuke loves meand I love him." Naruto smiled, and tugged Sasuke's hand into his own.

Suddenly the Uchiha understood what was going on and it hit him hard. Naruto must have said something to them while like this and they believed him. "Uh. We're not...together. I mean we're partners, but other then that nothing is going on between us yet." He hardly noticed his hand in the others.

Tsunade's mouth opened, Sakura's eyes grew wide, and Jiraiya smirked while murmuring, "Told you not to listen."

"But Sasuke, you said yet. Are you gonna ask me out?" Naruto brought his hand to his face and licked the top of it lightly. That of course caused Sasuke to blink and pull his hand back.

"Hn."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I just thought..." Sakura stuttered, waving her hands in front her wildly and Tsunade just started laughing after a few minutes.

"Oh wow. Well. It still stands for any future purposes." The blonde woman stated and tugged her husbands hand as she stood. "We are going to grab something to eat, will you be staying with him?" Upon the nod she got, she moved over and kissed her sons head. "We'll be back hunny."

From there the Uzumaki family left the room, leaving Sasuke with the unrestrained Naruto.

'_Great. Just great.'_

* * *

Papers were being shoved around the wide table of the one of the many meeting rooms of the police station. Kiba and Hinata took up on side of the square table, Ino and Shika on the other side with their Captain, Neji, seated in front of them. 

"There's nothing in his record at all. Naruto's practically a prefect citizen, not even a mark against him." Ino murmured her findings to the team, glancing over the permanent record within her hands. She raised baby blue eyes to the woman across from her. "Hinata, you come up with anything?"

The quiet woman glanced up, and shook her head just enough to cause long hair to fall over her shoulder, only to be gentle pushed back. "Nothing. Just like you said, Naruto's record is clean."

"Hey, I think I found something." Shikamaru stated, holding up a news paper article that he must of found in the Uzumaki File. Gaining the attention of the group he sighed, passing it to Neji with a murmur of, "reading is too troublesome."

Almost white eyes glanced over the old paper quickly, frowning forming slowly. "It's a report of an incident that happened about five years ago." He relayed, "It was from when Jiraiya Uzumaki was still onr the force, right before Naruto joined it seems."

"So whys it in his file then?" Kiba questioned as he leaned over the arm of his chair to pet the top of Akamaru's head, brown eyes focused on Neji.

"I don't know, but this might be relevant to the case. It says here that one victim was taken by Jiraiya's hands when things got out of hand. It was a another man, age twenty-two." Neji paused, reading another section. "Apparently the entire thing was written off as an accident and Jiryaiya was set free, but he quit the force the next day. This would have happened on December 12, 2002."

Ino suddenly sat up in her chair with a knowing look on her face. "The first crime happened on last Thursday."

"Uh, no duh. God you're a little slow." Kiba snorted and laughed lightly.

Ino shook her head, fuming with sudden anger which were chalked off as hormones. "No you idiot. Last Thursday was the 12th. The 12th of December, exactly five years!" She exclaimed, and everyone glanced over to her and then each other.

"Seems we have a start on this case then." Neji affirmed with a nod and Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, finally."

* * *

The clock on the wall marked the time, ticking loudly by the second as if to annoy the person watching it. This was only four-thirty, meaning only forty-five minutes ago the Uzumaki family left and would not be back for at least a half hour, perhaps longer. 

Leaving the thought behind, Sasuke glanced at the man laying on the bed next to him. He was silent, and had been so for sometime now that it was worrying him a tiny bit. Maybe the medication was starting to wear off, it would seem like the right time considering the dosage he was given. Yet, for Naruto not to say a word was nerve-racking.

"Naruto?" Baby blue eyes connected with pitch-dark, and Sasuke lost all words on his tongue.

The blonde frowned, looking to the wall in front of him and sighed. "Sasuke, I'm sorry." He murmured, pausing for a moment as a light blush coating his cheek bones, wincing as he leaned back into the bed a little more. "I mean, about what happened. I wasn't thinking and the words just kinda spilled out."

"You mean about loving me?" He asked bluntly.

"Yeah, among other things." Naruto murmured, finally gathering the courage to look at the raven haired man again.

"It's fine."

A grin formed across his face. "Thanks, Sasuke."

Sasuke paused for a moment and crossed arms over his chest slowly, raising an eye brow. "So, then, do you like me Naruto?"

The blonde turned red, stuttering like a fool. "Uh. What? Oh, like a best friend?"

"No, more then that." Sasuke stated dryly.

"Um. Well, I mean- you're- um, you see-"

Sasuke stood up swiftly, gracefully turning and falling onto an empty spot on the ugly hospital bed to Naruto's right side, facing him. "Shut up moron and answer me."

"Yes." It was a whisper, as if he was a small child worried about someone yelling out of anger at him.

"You're not going to chalk this up as the medications are you?" Sasuke boredly asked, only to have Naruto shake his head no and refuse to look up at him. "Loser, I have feelings for you too, but I'm not ready to act on them until I'm absolutely sure of what those are." Naruto just nodded, refusing to utter a word and Sasuke frowned.

"Naruto." He raised a hand to cup a scared cheek, guiding his face upward to look at him. "Will you wait for me?"

"I-" Naruto's eyes widened slightly in shock before softening. "Of course, as long as you promise to stay in the meantime."

"Hn, I'm already here moron." The pale hand removed and raised to flick his forehead.

"I know, Bastard."

* * *

Reviews are loved! ♥ 


	6. Chapter Sixo

**Rating: M**

**Author: SasuNaru1025**

**Disclaimer: I went to court for ownership, and somehow lost my house. O.o**

**Dedication: This fic goes out to a few people. One, my lovely twin Marlene. Two, The awesome author Fastforward who is amazing!**

**Author Note: Alright loyal readers, I've come with a note. More SasuNaru, and Tsunade being such a great mother. Haha. Also, at the end of this, if you go omg. I've done my job.**

Also, Thank you Kodoku na Oujo. Why you ask me? Because she is so very awesome. I mean, I met her and now we talk all the time. Psh. Mhm. Plus she's been a faithful reviewer and always gives me a few words of praise to keep me going with this. Thank you dearly.

Annnnd, fluffylover82192. Your review made me laugh, but in a good way. To bad there always isn't a play by play right? Ha.

* * *

"Captain Hyuuga, do you have a moment?" Hinata asked quietly as she peeked inside the small room of an office her leader head. 

Neji sat behind a large oak desk in one corner, facing the door. He was hunched over a few papers, reading them in the silence. However, he glanced up. "Of course Hinata, though stop calling me captain. We're cousins, but related none the less." He motioned for her to take a seat with a pale hand, smiling lightly.

"Um, Yes Capt- I mean, Neji." She to smiled with fondness and seated herself across from her relative. "You see, about the Uzumaki case. I was looking back into files for Mr. Jiraiya Uzumaki and came across a victims report. Apparently his man had got in the line of fire during a bank robbery, and his sister reported the incident to be taken to a court, though charges were dropped."

"Yes, but what's that have to do with the case?" Neji questioned, confusion showing clearly on his face. Hinata shook her head lightly.

"Let me finish, you see, I was thinking about it. It's clear that this person, or even people don't really want to hurt Mr. Uzumaki; they want Naruto. It's my conclusion that they have also figured out that Naruto means more to him then anything in the world. Why else would the target him?" Hinata paused for a moment, laying a folder onto the table and turning it to face her cousin. It was another news paper article; Naruto and Jiraiya standing side by side in the black and white photo. "This was taken when Naruto brought in the murderer rapist that was on the loose. Remember all the commotion it brought?"

Neji stiffened, although nodded. "Of course I remember, it was the day Sasuke lost his partner, it was the day we lost Tenten." He smiled sadly at the memory of his girlfriend and pushed it aside.

"I know, I'm sorry again Neji. It wasn't your fault, and it wasn't Sasuke's. You both need to leave it behind." She murmured, placing a gentle hand on top of his in comfort.

"I know, thank you Hinata. But continue, what about it?" Pale eyes looked down to the paper on his desk, pulling his hand from his cousins to pick it up.

Hinata smiled, but continued. "There are some quotes from Mr. Uzumaki about his son. He states Naruto is the one man that has always done the right thing, he is the most important part of his life. Not only that, but he does on to say that he is extremely proud and could not ask for a better son. He is an honorable person."

"Huh. I see what your saying. Someone that knew the victim might have saw this and turned their plan of revenge on his son. What better way to get to a father, right?"

"Exactly."

Neji stood up abruptly, still carrying the paper. "Call the others in, I want a meeting in an hour." He maneuvered around his desk and over to the front door, twisting the handle. Though he paused, looking back. "Do we know the victims name?"

"I have it written down somewhere, I'll get it to you." The woman smiled as she to stood.

"Thanks Hinata." He exited the room moments later.

* * *

"I win again, moron." Sasuke Uchiha smirked from his position in front of Naruto. Both were on the small hospital bed, cramped together with a tiny meal table propped between them. Sasuke's legs were even thrown over Naruto's to ensure they both fit. 

The blonde sighed and leaned backward into the uncomfortably mattress. "Dammit, that's the sixth time. Your pretty good at this bastard, play often?" Naruto smiled and let one hand drop to the ravens knee, although the slight tint to the mans face proved it didn't go unnoticed.

"Yeah, sometimes, but not with an idiot like you."

Suddenly the door to his room was pushed open, only to reveal a purple clad nurse smiling brightly. "Well hello Mr. Uzumaki. How are you feeling?" She bustled over to the pair just as Sasuke began to climb off. "No, no, your fine young man, I'm just checking in." Given the okay he stayed, leaning backward onto the palms of his hands.

"Now, still hurting dear?" She questioned, placing a hand on the other mans head. "Oh my, you feel a little warm."

Naruto could only think how she reminded him of his mother when he was sick. "No, not anymore. The new meds are working wonders and I'm got even going into lala land." He looked to Sasuke, fingers brushing his clothed knee cap.

"Yes, I can tell. Which is a great thing. Anywho, I'll leave you to alone. Call me if you need anything at all dear."

"Thanks Ms. Kumiko." With that she closed the door behind herself; the room settling into silence.

Sasuke lazily stared at the blonde before him who was still picking at the pants he had on, smirking at leisure. Honestly he didn't mind the muteness between them, nor that Naruto kept touching him. In all truth, he kind of liked it; the way when their eyes met Naruto got that smile.

"Y'know, I thought staying in the hospital would be a little more boring." The smaller boy stated, letting beautiful blue eyes close. He was relaxing, humming lightly under his breath.

The Uchiha glanced at the door as it was soundlessly opened again, only to reveal Sakura looking in. Slowly she pushed it the rest of the way, both parents following her. Even so, he didn't bother to move since his mother had already given him full permission to date her son, so he didn't see a motive for her to kill him because of their position. Though it wasn't _that _bad anyway.

"Well, what do we have here?" Tsunade smiled, flipping one of her long blonde ponytails over her shoulder. "Honestly, we leave for an hour and you make a move on him."

"Shut up, Mom." Naruto was tinting a pretty little shade of red.

Tsunade smirked, patting the top of Sasuke's head gently. "Now Naruto, don't get so red. Sasuke here is a good man, really, we all approve. You'd look so cute together too." The raven growled lightly, his prefect hair becoming messed.

"As much as I love the positive attitude of a relationship, I believe you're going to put him into a coma from embarrassment." Sasuke stated matter of factly when the blonde before him starting biting his lips and looking every where but his family. Clearly he was looking for a way out, but he was not only pinned under Sasuke's legs, but also wasn't allowed to leave the bed yet. "And I don't think the hospital staff would appreciate that."

"Ugh, shut up! You guys suck." The blonde mumbled, crossing arms over his chest. It went unnoticed by everyone, except Sasuke when he winced.

"You know we only love you hunny." Tsunade grabbed her chair from the end of the bed and moved it over to Sakura's side, only because she didn't want to be staring at the ravens back. "So, anyway, how are you feeling?"

Jiraiya followed her to leaning against the window seal behind her, crossing one ankle over the other one; arms crossed lazily across hiss chest. "Yeah, you gotta get in better shape to have sex. Otherwise it's gonna suck."

"Pervert." The blonde stuck his tongue out at the man. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. But you know what? Stay out of my love life before you scare _him_," He paused, pointing at Sasuke. "Away."

Sasuke just leaned back onto his palms. "I find it amusing."

"You're only giving them permission to continue. Do you realize that?" Sakura suddenly popped into the conversation, smirking lightly as she looked at the Uchiha. Obviously her brother knew how to pick them, because she would totally go for the Uchiha any day.

However he only shrugged and replied. "They're going to anyway."

Naruto rolled his eyes, huffing. "I need a new family, _and_ a new partner."

* * *

"So, what's so important that we just had to get down here right away?" Kiba Inuzuka asked, mouth opening in a loud yawn as the words faded out. He had been awoke by Hinata's phone call and wasn't to happy about it. Even Akamaru was curled into a tight ball at his feet, catching up on the missed hours of resting. 

The few people of the room didn't seem much better, except for Neji who was wide awake. Ino was half asleep in her chair, leaning over onto her husbands shoulder who also had his eyes closed. Clearly both had also been awoken.

"Hinata found some more information on the case." Neji informed boredly, leaning back in his chair with a random magazine he found laying around. He really wasn't one for '_Family Circle_', but it was better then just sitting. "She went to check something. Give her a minute."

As if she heard, the purple haired girl slipped into the room with another file folder, quietly taking her seat next to her boyfriends. She placed a kiss on his cheek in greeting and turned forward. "Alright. So, has Neji told you anything?"

"No, we've been waiting for you." Ino mumbled as she opened her eyes slowly, moving to sit up with a rather large yawn.

Hinata smiled at the mother to be and nodded. "Alright then." From there she began to explain everything she had told to Neji; relaying every detail she had. Soon they to were joining into the conversation.

"That makes sense. That would give them a motive right? So now all we have to do is find out who in the world could want the revenge." Ino stated, shuffling through a couple papers before her.

"Yeah, what about this guys sister? Her report was dismissed by the court." Shikamaru added lightly, leaning to the side to look at what his wife was. He might have been lazy, but Naruto was a personal friend so he might as well help.

Kiba nodded an affirmative, grin in place. "Oh, yeah. That would be a prefect suspect."

"Hm, or his brother." Hinata stated, gaining the attention of everyone.

"He's got a brother too?" asked Ino and the pale girl nodded. "Well, guess we've got a start. Hey, by the way. This guy, what's his name?"

Neji looked up in interest, watching his cousin delicately work through the papers in her file folder. "Um, let me see." she murmured in thought. Moments later she picked one of the white sheets and pulled it out.

"Well?" Kiba was not a patient person.

"He's name is Kankuro Sabaku."

* * *

Reviews are ♥! 


End file.
